


You’d think it’d be easy, but it really isn’t.

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Billie is a teacher, Crushes, Everyone is friends, First Kiss, Fluff, He wants to help, High School AU, I guess go ahead, M/M, Make this a meme, Mutual Pining, Or if you want to, jk, please dont, probably a bunch of plotholes, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: High school is never fun, but it’s even less fun when your pining for your best friend.To put it simply,Ryan likes Brendon, Brendon likes RyanYou’d think it’d be easy, but it really isn’t. Thankfully, they have a lot of friends who really wants to help.





	You’d think it’d be easy, but it really isn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first bandon fic, so I’m sorry if it’s shit, it’s 1:00 am and I felt inspired, so please no judgment.

_God, he’s hot_ , Ryan thought, staring at Brendon, not too subtly, in Mr. Armstrong’s history class. 

Ryan really wished he wasn’t such a baby and would just tell Brendon how he felt, but whenever he was about to, his mind went to slush, and just sounded plain weird.

”Hey Brendon, can I ask you something?”

”Sure, shoot.”

”Do you want to go... walk the dog?”

”I don’t have a dog Ryan.”

Like, it wasn’t like Brendon would care that much, like he had told Ryan multiple times that he didn’t care, boy or girl, so why couldn’t he just ask him? 

“Ryan.” Suddenly, his attention was brought back to class, with everyone, including Brendon, staring at him. He blushed red.

”U-um, yeah, Mr. Armstrong?” He asked, stuttering a bit.

He heard stifled laughs around the room, especially from Brendon and his other friends, Joe and Spencer.

Spencer had known about Ryan’s crush on Brendon for a while now, though it was completely on accident. He had caught him off guard.

”Hey Ryan, whatcha looking at?”

“Brendon’s so hot.”

Joe, on the other hand, probably had suspicions, which he was also caught off guard by.

”Yo, Ryan, have you ever thought kissing a dude?”

”No, Joe, dicks are for the homosexuals.”

”Pay more attention please, Ryan.” Mr. Armstrong said,  then continuing to teach about the Civil War.

_That was close_

 

Brendon loved when Ryan blushed like that. It was cute. He laughed quietly when Mr. Armstrong call him out.

Brendon had been crushing on Ryan  _hard_ , and not on just a platonic level. They had been friends for a long time, but the crush had only started in 8th grade, when they shared a bed at Ryan’s house for a sleep over. It was also when he realized he wasn’t exactly _straight_ either. 

Or maybe he was just Ryansexual, who knows?

”Now, we all know that the war was one of the bloodiest America’s ever seen, but did you that sixty percent of the deaths were actually caused by diseases.” Mr. Armstrong said.

”Yeah Mr. Armstrong, we’re told that every time we talked about the Civil War!” Joe yelled. Brendon laughed, along with the rest of the class.

Mr. Armstrong sighed, and continued teaching. He always loved spurting facts about his “favorite war”.

Brendon started thinking about Ryan again, because he was so damn distracting. If he could, he would completely stare at Ryan  _all day_. 

Staring almost got him caught once though...

”Brendon, what are you staring at?”

”Eyes... are the size of the moon, you could, cause you can, so you do!”

”What.”

Could you blame him, the guy has nice eyes!

  

Ryan was getting ready to _actually fall asleep._  While he loved Mr. Armstrong, he hated history. Finally, the bell rang, and he was free from the horrors of school. 

He and his friend group were going to the Panther after school. The Panther, named by Joe, was an old, abandoned shed Brendon had found one day in the woods that he thought was cool and invited everyone to come by, which then became their hangout spot.

As he walked out the door, Brendon caught up with him, putting an arm around his shoulders, which definitely _didn't_ make his heart flutter, not at all.

”You know Ryro, you need to be more careful when you just casually look out the window, what did you think would happen. Well you know now, you get called out.”

Ryan pushed Brendon’s arm off his shoulder, “Yeah, I know. I’m just more interested in what’s outside than what happened 200 years ago.”

”That’s not the right attitude to have,” they arrived at their lockers, putting everything away, “you know what that one guy, was it Einstein, said, if you don’t learn from history, you end up repeating it, and shit.” Brendon said as he shut his locker, leaning against it waiting for Ryan to finish.

Ryan shut his locker, and started walking through the crowds of people, “Firstly, I don’t think Einstein said that,” He pushed the doors open and walked down the steps towards his car, “and secondly, I don’t think I’m going to cause any civil wars.”

Ryan unlocked his car and got into the drivers side, throwing his bag into the messy back, Brendon getting in the passengers side and doing the same thing. He started the car and drove to the forest where the Panther was. Once they reached the outside of the forest, they got out of the car and started walking to the shed.

”So, is everyone coming tonight?” Ryan asked Brendon as they stepped over a large tree root. 

“Not, sure, guess we’ll know when we get there. I saw Pete’s car, so we know he’s at least here.”

As Ryan was about to answer, he tripped over another root he hadn’t expected and twisted his ankle slightly. Fortunately, Brendon saved him by grabbing his arm and pulling him up.

”Thanks.” Ryan said, only, inches away from Brendon’s face. They both froze, staying like that for a few moments too long, until Brendon pulled him up properly.

”No problem.” He said, smiling, “Is you ankle okay?” He asked looking down to Ryan’s ankle.

”Oh, I-t’s okay, thanks.”

Ryan took a moment to compose himself. He was so close, _so close_ , to kissing him, if only he weren't such a baby.

 

When the bell rang, Pete had jumped up, only to hit his knee on the desk.

”Ow!” He yelped. Patrick and Joe laughed at him as they walked up to him.

”It’s not funny...” Pete mumbled, grabbing his bag from the floor.

”It was pretty funny.” Andy said as he walked up the three of them.

Pete ignored them, and started walking out the door, waving at Brendon as he did so, knowing they’d catch up at the Panther.

The group separated, as their lockers were on different sides of the school. They all agreed to meet at Pete’s car when they were finished and then they would drive. 

Once everyone got their, they got in, Pete driving, Patrick in shotgun, Joe and Andy in the back.

Within two minutes of driving Pete and Joe were already annoying Patrick, singing Cotton Eye Joe the whole time, Andy only laughing at the scene.

When they finally arrived, Patrick practically jumped out of the car, getting away from the horrid song, only to hit his head on the roof.

”Ow!” He yelled, rubbing his forehead.

”See, not funny when it happens to you, is it?” Pete said, patting Patrick’s head, only for him to swat it away.

The four started walked toward the shed, watching themselves over roots and random branches laying around. When they finally got there, Joe took a beanbag, Andy took a single couch and Pete and Patrick sat in the couch.

The Panther, despite being a shed, was quite spacious. It had enough room for two two-people couches, a few beanbags and some single couches. Oddly enough, the couches were already there when Brendon had found the shed. All they did was clean it up a bit and add some beanbags. There was also a cooler in the corner, holding all their beer.

There group, which consisted of Pete, Patrick, Joe, Andy, Brendon, Ryan, Spencer, Dallon, Gerard and his brother Mikey, Frank and Ray, would usually go their to drink, smoke, or just to hang out.

After sitting for about five minutes, Brendon and Ryan arrived, Ryan limping slightly.

”Yo!” Brendon yelled, jumping onto another beanbag by the door, “How’s the peeps?!”

Ryan reaches a chair set next to the beanbag Brendon was on.

”Just peachy...” Joe answered, grabbing a beer from the cooler.

”So, I had a great idea for tonight, and thought I’d share it with all you weirdos, if you want.” Brendon said, motioning for a Joe to throw him a beer, to which he did.

”Go on then, don’t leave us waiting!” Pete said, leaning back in the couch.

”Well, I’ve been thinking, why don’t- actually, I should probably wait for Gerard and all them get here first. Even though you’ll be sitting here for, eh, half an hour.

Everyone groaned. “That’s so pointless and rude.” Ryan said, leaning back and putting his hands over his face.

”You just wait, it’s a great idea...” Brendon said, smirking and taking a sip of his beer.

 

”Oh my god, Mikey, what are you doing? Have you ever drove a fucking car before?”

”Can you just shut up, asshole, there was obviously a red light, so I had to wait for it.” Mikey spit back at his brother, who was sitting shotgun. Gerard just groaned loudly.

”It was a fucking yellow light, Mikey.” Gerard said, sounding exasperated.

”It was a fucking yellow light, Mikey.” Mikey said, mocking Gerard.

”You can drive through a yellow light, bitch, what do you think they’re for?!” 

“It’s called safe driving, which I doubt you know anything about.”

”This is very amusing, might I say.” Ray spoke up from the back seat.”

”Shut up.” Both brothers said.

”Mikey, Mikey! It’s green! Go, go, go!” Gerard yelled when the light turned green.

Mikey hit the gas pedal, finally moving.

”Yes! Here we go- Mikey no! Did you just stop at another fucking yellow light?!”

 

”And I was like, did you just smack my ass, and the guy just like smirked and walked away, and I was just like excuse me a sec...” Brendon had been telling the story of the first time he had ever given a blowjob for about twenty minutes now, because apparently that’s something that takes a lot of time.

”Brendon, no offense, but no one wants to know about the first time you gave a guy a blowjob.” Patrick said, sliding his hand across his face.

_I kinda do... no Ryan, stop it!_

“Please, you all love my awesome stories! Andy, don’t you like them?” Brendon said, looking at Andy. Andy only looked down and sighed, shaking his head slightly. “That’s the attitude I’m looking for!” Brendon said, throwing his hand in the air, spilling beer slightly.

”Can you not, please.” Ryan said, holding his hands above his head, trying to avoid the beer rain coming down on him.

”Aw, poor Ryan got all wet.” Joe said, mockingly.

”Aww, don’t worry, Ryro, I’ll get the beer off.” Reaching up to Ryan’s face level, he licked some of the beer off Ryan’s cheek.

Ryan blushed slightly and pushed him off. “That’s only making things worse.” He rubbed his cheek. Though he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like, even a little bit.

 

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

“Gerard, your head stop banging on the headboard, it is extremely distracting, could you please stop?” Mikey said, sitting at another red light.

”Just be happy it’s not _your_ head.” Gerard said, lifting his head back up and leaning back in his seat.

They had finally hit the intersection that would lead them to the woods, and there were no cars in sight. But that didn’t matter much to Mikey.

”There is literally, _no one here!_  Just. Fucking. Drive!” Gerard yelled, facing his brother.

”How do you know a car’s not gonna just show up out of nowhere, huh, how do you know, Gerard? We could die. Is that what you want?” Mikey asked, facing his brother.

”Do you want the honest answer?”

The light had finally turned green, letting Mikey turn into the woods.

”Finally!” Gerard yelled in triumph.

All the excitement had eventually left his body after realizing their speed.

”Mikey?”

”Yes, Gerard?”

”Could you go, any. Fucking. Slower.”

”This is a 25mph street, we need to respect that.”

”Mikey?”

”Yes, Gerard?”

_“There’s no one here!!”_

“So I was swimming, right, then I feel something touch my ankle. So I think the obvious, it’s just a piece of seaweed, so I try to shake it off, but it doesn’t. At this point, I’m panicking, ‘cause the shit isn’t letting go. So, I reach down and try to pry it off, but then, another seaweed thing wraps around my wrist, and starts pulling me under, and I panicked again. ‘Cause, you know, seaweed doesn’t try to pull you under water and kill you, so-“

”Joe?”

”Yeah?”

”You’ve told this story so many times...” Patrick said, putting his hands over his face.

Joe humphed, “Nu uh. I haven’t. Tell ‘em, Andy. I haven’t right?”

”You actually have. Probably more than five times, actually.” Andy said, sighing.

“Fine, then what happens next?” Joe asked, crossings his arms and smirking.

Patrick sighed, “Well, you-“

”Wait, I haven’t heard the story yet. What’s happens, Joe?” Pete asked, leaning forward and resting his chin in his hands.

 Everyone groaned as Joe continued to tell his story.

 

”Do you think we should stop them?” Ray asked Frank.

Gerard currently had hands wrapped around Mikey’s throat, shaking it slightly.

”Why won’t you drive faster?!” Gerard yelled, continuing to hold Mokey’s throat.

”Agh! Maybe if you stopped fucking choking me, I could!” Mikey yelled back, hitting the brakes.

Gerard let go, only to yell at Mikey again, “Why’d you fucking stop?! We have places to be!”

”Well, Gerard, here’s a suggestion. Stop fucking choking me!”

” _Then drive faster!”_

 _“_ Should I switch with Gerard?” Ray asked.

”No, Ray, it’s fine, as long as Mikey can hurry the fuck up.”

Suddenly, there was a honk from behind them. Mikey looked in the rear view mirror, seeing a car sitting behind them. 

“See Gerard, I told you we have to be careful while driving.” Mikey said, triumphantly, and  started driving again.

Gerard muttered something again, before trying to pounce on Mikey. Luckily, Frank and Ray were able to pull his hands away before causing a car crash.

 

”...and that’s how I figured out I was a mermaid.” Pete finished, throwing his hands up.

”Pete?”

”Yes, Patrick?”

”Are you sure this wasn’t a dream?”

Pete thought for a moment, “You know what, I think it was. That makes so much more sense.” He shook his head, “I’m kinda disappointed now.”

 _”_ I just want to know what Brendon’s surprise.”

”What surprise?” Spencer asked, walking now with Dallon.

”Oh, wassa, dudes? We definitely didn’t forget about you.” Joe said, taking a sip of his beer and looking away.

Spencer and Dallon sat down, sitting on the other couch.

”You guys won’t believe what idiots we ran into on the way here. We were driving when the car in front of us just stopped. It was crazy. We could see someone in the passenger seat strangling the driver. We honked at them and drove again, but they were going really slow, so we drove around them.” Dallon said, grabbing a beer from the cooler.

”Oh cool, you found Gerard.” Brendon said, “How far was this?”

”About two minutes down the road.” Spencer said.

”Cool, so only about another ten minutes.”

 

”Mikey, start the fucking car!” Gerard yelled, face in his hands.

”No, not until I get someone else in shotgun.” Mikey said with his arms crossed.

”Oh my god! Fine!” Gerard yelled, getting out of the car and opening Ray’s door. “Got sit next to my pissy brother.”

Ray got out and into the passenger seat. Gerard got into the back seat next to Frank.

”Finally, let’s go now.” Mikey said, starting the car and driving. It was quiet for a moments, before Mikey asked, “So, who wants to hear music?”

”I want to hear the sounds of your blood rushing out of your ears as you slowly die.” Gerard said.

”Ok, let’s do it!” Mikey exclaimed, turning on the radio. Shake it Off came on.

 

”So now, I’m standing on the side of the road, this guy pointing a gun at me, yelling at me to give him all my money. I’m like, panicking, so I tell him, I have none, but he doesn’t listen. He shoots at me, right past my head, and-“

”Ryan, no offense, but this is a really boring story.” Joe said, not so sympathetically.

”Yeah, like, what’s the point of it?” Dallon asked. 

“Who wants to hear about the best burrito I’ve ever had from like, a month ago?” Spencer asked.

Ryan grumbled, mumbling about how “hopes his friends all go to hell and stay there”.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Frank was pulling a struggling Gerard into the shed. 

“You’re lucky, you little bitch. I’ll fucking kill you!” Gerard yelled, still struggling against Frank.

”That’s great, Gerard. Just sit down.” Frank said pushing Gerard into a chair and sitting in the one next to him.

”Is it safe?” Ray asked from outside.

”Yep.” Frank said. 

Mikey and Ray both entered, Mikey lingering behind. When Gerard saw him he immediately tried to pounce in him, but Frank stopped him, jumping on top of him, knocking him to the ground.

”Let me at him, Frank! Please!” Gerard yelled, trying to push Frank off of him.

”Not today, Gerard. Maybe tomorrow.” Frank said, struggling to keep Gerard down.

Mikey stuck his middle finger up at Gerard, making him growl and struggle more.

Everyone was silent as this was happening, not wanting to disturb anything the natural process. After a few moments, everything quieted down.

”So, how was the ride here?” Joe asked, breaking the silence.

Gerard screamed, trying to get up again, but failing. Frank pulled him up and sat him on the chair again, sitting in his own.

”Well, I almost died multiple times, thank you Joe.” Mikey said, crossing his arms. Joe finger gunned at him.

”So, now that everyone’s here, who wants to hear about the most super exciting, fun-filling, wacko plan any of you fuckers have ever came up with?!” Brendon said, making all sorts of weird hand gestures.

Scattering agreements were heard, making Brendon continue, “So, it’s Thursday, right? So, my dad’s got like, a bunch of camping equipment, tents, sleeping bags, and that shit, so, why don’t we have a super bazacco sleepover fun time!”

”What is that, some type of weird BDSM shit?” Gerard asked.

Brendon groaned. “No, I mean like, an actual sleepover here.”

”But, I have like a thing, Saturday...”

”I don’t care about your orthodontist appointment, Pete, reschedule.”

”Ok...”

“So who’s with me?!” Brendon said, jumping up.

Scattered responses were heard, things like, “That’s when I feed my gerbil”, “I’m scared of the dark”, “But my teeth...” around the room.

”You guys are a bunch of pussies. Ryan, I bet you want to come, don’t you?” Brendon asked, turning to face Ryan.

”Well, I have to, you know, feed my gerbil.” Ryan stuttered.

”You don’t have a fucking gerbil, Ryan. Stop making up random pets you have. We all know Ray has the gerbil, Chuck, so stop it.” Brendon said, sounding exasperated, “And since you lied about it, now you have to come.” 

“Dammit.” Ryan muttered.

”Glad we have decided, now, let’s get to planning.” Brendon said, rubbing his hands together.

”What are we deciding, just bring the camp equipment with you tomorrow.”

”Shut up, Patrick, let me have my moment.” Brendon said, making more weird hand movements.

Two hours later, they had everything planned. Though, most of the planning was car arrangements, because the Way brothers in the same car was not a good idea, everyone decided.

After they finished planning, they started talking about random things, like Mr. Armstrong.

”That dude is wacko, like how does he even know half the things he’s talking about.” Frank said, studying his nails.

”Honestly though, who even has a ‘favorite war’? That’s one of the weirdest things.” Ryan agreed.

”He’s probably just been teaching for a year or ten too long.” Joe said, and everyone laughed.

“Where do you think he learns all those weird facts?” Patrick said.

”What if he was like, alive, during the Civil War, which is why he knows so much.” Gerard asked, who was already very tipsy.

”Bitch, if I know.”

They also talked about how they thought the hottest kids in the school were.

”Have you seen Rich? He’s a fucking fire ball, man.” Brendon said, making the blow job symbol after. Which definitely didn’t arouse Ryan in any way.

”No no no no no no no no no. You people are obviously forgetting Stacy. It’s the only reason why.” Joe said.

”No Joe, her face isn’t symmetrical at all, and has those acne scars.” Patrick replied.

”Well, I was talking about inside beauty, asshole. Something you obviously know nothing about.” Joe shot back, causing everyone to “Ohhh”.

”What about Brie, she’s really pretty.” Dallon said.

”Woah, Jesus Dallon, don’t scare me like that.” Gerard said, looking next to him at Dallon, who wasn’t currently giving him the bitchiest of all faces.

They even talked about what they were gonna do after school.

”I’m gonna get really fucking high.” Mikey said.

”Same.” Everyone agreement, except for Andy, who only sighed and shaker his head.

 

Eventually, the sun went down, and it was dark out. Everyone decided it would be a smart idea to leave, you know, so they wouldn’t die by falling on a branch or something.

”Wanna come back to my place.” Brendon asked, walking besides Ryan, “You know, so we can drink...” He lifted up a bottle of tequila and shook it.

Ryan rolled his eyes and agreed. He then tripped over a root, falling, and made a loud screeching sound. Everyone turned to face him.

”Holy crap, Ryan, I literally thought that there was a dying cat somewhere, what the fuck.” Pete said, placing a hand over his chest.

”Boohoo, Pete. I’m so sorry I disrupted your waking.” Ryan said, pulling himself from the ground.

Brendon laughed as Ryan starting walking again.

“Also, before we can head back to my place, we need to drop Gerard home, or he might actually kill Mikey.” Brendon said.

”That’s cool, rather that then have them all die.” Ryan said.

They eventually made it back to the cars, Pete, Patrick, Joe and Andy getting in one, Mikey, Ray, and Frank getting in the other.

Brendon, Ryan and Gerard got into Brendon’s car, Ryan in the passenger seat and Gerard in the back seat.

”So, have you decided to just kill Mikey when you get home then, Gerard?” Brendon asked, starting the car.

”You bet your ass, Mikey’s always been a bitch. Don’t even get me started on the time he stuck his finger up my butthole, that was traumatizing for a six year old.” Gerard answerd.

”Sounds great, dude.” Brendon replied, turning up the radio _really_ loud.

 

”No no, dude. Think about it. She’s so old. She- she just has to be a lizard.” Joe said to Pete, who were both sitting the back seat, having too much to drink to drive.

”Also, she’s got all that power, too. She could probably kill someone and get away with it.” Pete said back.

Joe and Pete were currently having a conversation about how Queen Elizabeth was secretly a lizard, and honestly, it was really uncomfortable. Patrick, who was driving, was quietly cringing at the conversation, especially when they talked about what her asshole looked like, which was a very weird and disturbing conversation that went in for too long.

”Do you think her kids hatched from eggs?” Joe asked.

”No, I think they’re, just, holograms.” Pete answered.

”Ok, you both need to shut up.” Patrick said.

They both were both quiet for the rest of the ride, which was a blessing in both Patrick’s and Andy’s book.

 

After dropping Gerard at his house, Brendon and Ryan drove back to Brendon’s. Ryan’s parents had gotten used to Ryan staying at Brendon’s a lot, so they mostly stopped worrying.

They made their way to Brendon’s room, both jumping on top of his bed.

”So...” Brendon asked, holding the beer bottle up.

Ryan reached his hand out and took it, taking a swig of it, then handing it back to Brendon, who did the same thing.

Soon, they got into a conversation about which teachers they would have sex with.

”Probably, like, Mrs. Johnson...”

”Ew dude, she’s literally, like, a dinosaur why?”

”First off, she’s thirty, and she’ doesn’t look her age.

”Well, I’d chose two teachers, Mr. Drew and Ms. Watson, one in front, one behind, making a big ole’ Brendon sandwich.”

Ryan grimaced, “That’s really gross, and something I really didn’t want to hear come from your mouth.”

”Thought it fit the conversation.” Brendon shrugged, taking a sip of beer.

”You only had to say, I wanna have a threesome with Mr. Drew and Ms. Watson, which by the way, no.”

Brendon shrugged again, “So you can have Mrs. Saggy Tits, but I can’t have the two hottest teachers, I don’t see how that’s fair?” 

Ryan rolled his eyes, putting his hand out, to which Brendon placed the bottle in his hand.

He had taken a sip when Brendon asked, “Ever thought about kissing a guy?”

Ryan spit the beer out  a lot of it landing on Brendon. He coughed, before saying, “Geez dude, give a dude a warning.”

”It was a perfectly normal question. I was just curious.” Brendon said, wiping spat out beer off himself.

Ryan thought to himself. _Yeah, duh I’ve thought about kissing a guy, and kissing you, and your- no Ryan stop it!_

“I guess everyone’s thought about kissing the same gender at least once, I guess.” He eventually answered.

”Ohh, tea, anyone in particular?” Brendon asked, placing his head in his hands.

”What does ‘tea’ mean, Brendon.” 

“Just answer the damn question Ryan, I’m _very_ curious.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

”Wouldn’t you like to know. You’d kiss him just to spite me, or something.” Ryan then had a very weird vision of Brendon kissing another Brendon, but he quickly dismissed it.

”Oh my god, you have a crush on a guy!” Brendon said.

_Abort! Abort! Abort mission! Abort mission!_

“What do mean?” Ryan said, trying to sound as normal as possible.

”Why else would you be jealous about me kissing the dude you’ve thought about kissing? It’s only logical.” Brendon answered, crossing his arms.

“No, it’s not. It just seemed like a Brendon thing to do.” Ryan said.

”And what does that mean?” Brendon asked again, raising an eyebrow.

”The type that would kiss their best friends crush, on accident though, of course.”

”Well, that wouldn’t really work out for me.” Brendon said.

”And what does that mean?” Ryan asked this time.

”Because my crush is my best friend.” Brendon said.

”Wha-“ Ryan started, but was cut off at the feeling of Brendon’s lips touching his.

 

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!_

_I’m kissing Ryan, omg, fuck yes!_

_Oh god, I’m kissing Ryan, fuckfuckfuck!_

_...and not in the good way..._

So far, not much movement was happening, just both their lips touching, when Ryan pulled away and ran out of the room, down the steps and left the house.

Brendon was frozen. He was sad, lost, frustrated and just wanted to scream. Scream at himself.

 _Idiot, idiot, idiot,_ he chanted over and over in his mind. How could he do that, be such an idiot. He probably just lost the best friend he had ever had, and felt nothing but sadness.

He fell face first on to the pillow, crying. How could he ruin their friendship like that, be so reckless. How was he ever going to face him again. Ryan was probably, no definitely, pissed and never wanted to talk to Brendon again.

Brendon had been laying for what felt like hours when he finally fell asleep. Though he hoped that he would finally have some peace, his dreams were filled with those moments over and over again, each time Ryan having an even worse reaction. 

After continuously trying to sleep, he eventually gave up, and just layed awake, until he heard his alarm ring it’s annoying ring.

Brendon pulled himself up, not bothering to change the clothes he had worn the day before.  He was dreading having to go to school again, but knowing his parents, they would see right through his “I’m sick” act.

Moving as slow as he could, he had eventually made his way out the door, having two minutes to get his school that was ten minutes away. The whole ride there, he had to push thoughts of skipping out of his head, knowing his parents would have his head for it.

Before last night, having every class, except science, was amazing, but now was a horrible inconvenience.

After receiving his late slip from the office, Brendon made his way to his locker to grab his stuff, when he saw Pete walking past him.

”Yo, what’s up Brendon! I’m meeting Joe and Frank in bathrooms to smoke, wanna join?” Pete asked, already looking half stoned.

”Nah, that’s ok, knock yourselves out.” Brendon said, “But isnt it a bit early for smoking?”

”Never too early to smoke, my dude.” Pete answered, walking to the bathrooms.

Brendon rolled his eyes, and continued to his locker. Normally, he would’ve _loved_ to join them, he just wasn’t in the mood.

After grabbing everything from his locker, Brendon made his way to first period, math, which sucked. One, math, and two, Ryan was there, which he was somehow dreading more.

Pushing open the door to the math room, fifteen minutes late, the teacher, Ms. Grassrove, stopped talking and looked at the door, everyone else doing the same.

Brendon looked around, until his eyes lock onto Ryan’s, before he looked away.

”Mr, Urie, you’re late.” Ms. Grassrove said, arms crossed in front of her.

”Yeah, sorry about that.” Brendon said, not so apologetically.

”Just take a seat.” She said, shaking her head slightly.

Brendon nodded, making his way to his seat in the back. He and Ryan locked eyes again as he passed, this time Brendon looking away.

Ms. Grassrove continued to teach, though Brendon was still in another world. He kept think about what would’ve happened if he had never kissed Ryan. Not that there was much to think about, of course they would have. From when they first met in first grade, to when they shared the same bed in 8th grade, up until the point where they were talking about Brendon having a threesome with Mr. Drew and Ms. Watson.

He also kept wondering what Ryan as thinking, did he completely resent Brendon. Did he not want to talk to him anymore. Is there nothing wrong and he’s only making it worse. Like, maybe Ryan had somewhere to be... no, no Ryan hates him and never wants to talk to him again.

 

Ryan thought he could handle it, seeing Brendon again. He had completely regretted running away like a baby when he kissed him. He had wanted that for so long  and he finally had it, but he froze and look where it got him.

He had realized half way down the pathway what a mistake he had made. One, he lived, like, 5 miles away, and two, how much he really wanted to stay.

But seeing Brendon again, he knew that he had fucked up, and he didn’t know if he would ever be able to fix it. So he know had two choices. 

One, act like the kiss had never happened, which he really didn’t want to do. Acting like it never happened would be a challenge, because just by that two minute encounter and he didn’t know if he could trust himself to not try again.

The other choice is to talk about it, which was not Ryan’s strong point. And by the looks of it, Brendon didn’t want to either, which meant Ryan would have to start the conversation.

There is a third option, would be to kiss him, but Ryan wasn’t really sure about the idea. He didn’t, and still doesn’t, know why Brendon kissed. It could’ve been because he drank to much, or to prove a point or whatever. That would be like, a very last option.

 

Soon, it was lunch time, and both Ryan and Brendon were nowhere to be found, which everyone thought was odd, pretty odd, one might say.

”Where the fuck is Brendon and Ryan? They’ve been on Uranus all day.” Gerard yelled.

Mikey and Joe giggles at that, which made Gerard glare at them.

”Or maybe they’ve been in each other’s.” Frank said, and everybody ohhed, except Patrick, who rolled his eyes.

”And Brendon was acting like a preachers fucking son. ‘Oh, I don’t wanna smoke’, and ‘Isnt it too early’. Like what the fuck was that?” Pete said, pulling a cookie out of his bag.

”I don’t think Ryan was acting that different, I mean, it’s kinda hard to tell, but he seemed not as normal as usual.” Patrick said.

”True.” 

“Jesus Christ, Spencer! Where the fuck did you come from, you scared me dude! Fuck.” Gerard said, jumping slightly, to which Spencer rolled his eyes.

“I bet they fucked while they were drunk and are now all awkward about it.” Mikey said.

”No, I bet they fucked, then figured they liked it, and are doing it now.” Joe said, pulling a twizzler from his pocket.

”Woah, dude you have twizzlers?! Give me one!” Pete said, holding his hand out.

”No dude! I only got one!” Joe said, taking another bite.

”Why the fuck do you only have one twizzler in your pocket you fucking weirdo.” Pete shouted, throwing his hands up.

”Can we get back to figuring out why Brendon and Ryan and are acting weird.” Andy said.

”We already figured it, they either made out or fucked and now are all awkward about it.” Gerard said.

”Well, shouldn’t we do something to, you know, help them?” Dallon said.

”First ghostboy, stop sneaking up on people,” Gerard started, which made Dallon hit his shoulder, “second, if two people are in an awkward position because they kissed, they generally don’t like getting help about it. Like when I accidentally kissed my cousin, I don’t want help dealing with that.”

”Wait, you kissed Jess? She’s married Gerard!” Mikey yelled at his brother.

”No, this is before she was married.”

”SO WHEN YOU WERE TWLEVE!?” 

“Not the point of the story here, Mikey.”

 “Well, we should at least get them in the same room, if were still doing the camp out thing at the Panther. Brendon has all the supplies we need.” Ray added.

Everyone murmured their agreements and decided to come up with a plan. Since Gerard and Joe had the same class as Brendon next period, they would gang up on him and force him to come their BDSM party.

Then, since Mikey and Dallon have Ryan, they’ll do the same thing, but like, convince him to still go. Just to give him a step in the right direction.

 

Brendon had spent the whole lunch period at a bench at the front of the school, because no one was ever there. He didn’t know if Ryan would be at their normal table, and didn’t want to take any chances.

When he heard the bell ring, he went back inside to science, where he knew Gerard and Joe would bombard him with questions on where he was.

As he was walking in the hallway, he walked past Ryan, and everything seemed to slow down. Brendon looked in Ryan’s eyes, and felt him looking into his, until it faded, and everything was moving  at the normal pace again.

When he arrived at science, he saw Gerard and Joe already sitting by his desk, looking at him as soon as he entered.

”Brendon, Mr. Preacher’s Son! Where’ve you been? Haven’t seen ya all day!” Gerard started.

”Well, that’s probably because we don’t have any classes except this one together.” Brendon deadpanned, sitting down in his chair.

”Well, I guess someone woke up in the wrong side of the bed this morning...” Joe whispered to Gerard, which he agreed with, nodding.

”So, we still doing our camp, thing sleepover party, orgy thinger?” Gerard asked, leaning closer to Brendon.

Brendon rolled his eyes and moved back in his chair, “I wasn’t planning to, but I can give you the equipment so you can do it.” He answered.

Gerard and Joe looked at each other. “But it wouldn’t be the same without you, dude. We need that good ole’ Brendon Urie charm!” Joe said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

”Yeah, bro, let’s do it! Come on! Won’t be the same without you!” Gerard said, with the same enthusiasm as Joe.

Brendon rolled his eyes again, already annoyed by the both of them. “No, really, it’s fine. Just come over when you want the stuff.”

Gerard and Joe sighed, and dropped it, knowing they would come up with a solution later.

 

Ryan so desperately wanted to talk to Brendon, explain what happened and just kiss him again and redo everything, but he can’t. Because Brendon won’t talk to him. And he didn’t know what to do.

He had spent lunch in the library, not doing anything in particular, just looking at the book titles. While looking in the back of the library, he had seen a couple... having a really good time, which very much haunted him.

When the bell rang, he was thankful, because all those books were starting to make him go insane. He had English next, so it wasn’t that bad, not really at least.

Though, he was nervous about going because he had Mikey and Dallon in that class. Not many people knew this, but when Dallon was with one or two people, he talked a _lot_ more, so he was nervous. Ryan knew his absence would probably cause suspicion, so he knew he was going to get an interrogation.

While walking to English, Ryan had walked past Brendon, and he had felt the same longing all over again, and it made his stomach turn to knots. 

When he got there, he saw Dallon and Mikey sitting near his desk. He sat down, both of them looking at him, then turning away, saying hello, which Ryan did find odd.

He noticed Mikey had kicked Dallon’s foot slightly, causing him to look back and hit him on the shoulder. Mikey made a “go do it” like face, and hit Dallon on his shoulder and jerked his head in Ryan’s direction. Dallon shook his head lightly and hit him again. Mikey hit him back again, mouthing something Ryan didn’t really see.

“What are you both doing?” Ryan asked, confusion written on his face.

They turned to face him, looking surprised that he had been watching them. Mikey hit Dallon’s shoulder again, making him turn give him a glare.

”Mikey has something he aso you.” Dallon said. Mikey turned and glared at him, then turned to face Ryan again.

”Yeah, uh, so, are you, uh, still coming to the Panther tonight, or like, yeah?” Mikey asked.

”Um, no, I decided against going. My uh, Mom's not been feeling well, and I don’t want to leave her alone, s-sorry.” Ryan answered and turned to face the front.

Dallon and Mikey were silent for a moment, thinking about to do now. They tried reading each other’s mind, but ultimately getting nothing, so they decided to just write notes, which Ryan definitely noticed.

”Hey, uh, Ryan?” Dallon asked.

”Yeah?”

”We’re bringing cheese wiz.”

Ryan huffed, “Fine.”

 

_Ok, that’s weird, they didn’t walk in with each other, didn’t talk, or anything. Somethings wrong._

Mr. Armstrong had been watching Brendon and Ryan all class, and they had done nothing. They didn’t acknowledge each other, nothing. Which was very odd.

_Maybe they finally fucked?_

He had been observing them for awhile. Not like, pedophilia, but like a father watching his children. And he knew that there was not just platonic feelings there. 

He had to do something to help he knew he did. Then the idea hit him.

”Ok class, so we are going to be doing a project... with partners!” He had announced.

Scattered murmurs filled the room, until Mr. Armstrong said, “That I will be choosing.” 

Groans and people calling him a “bitch” then filled the room, to which he waited until everyone had finished.

Once everyone was silent, he continued, “It will be on... the Civil War and how it started... Yeah.”

Ok, so, he actually _didn’t_ have a group project planned, let alone partners, so he could only read off the list at random.

”Becky and Lewis, Pete and Frank, Kristen And Gerard, Becky and- no sorry, Carol And Ry- I mean, Lew- no, Rachel. Carol and Rachel. Brendon and Ryan.” Mr. Armstrong had looked up when saying their names, seeing both their eyes widen. He continued to stumble through partners until everyone had one.

”Ok, so, uh, go with your partners, and uh, talk about, the... project. Yeah.” Mr, Armstrong went to his computer and pretended to do work, though he’s was actually watching Brendon and Ryan, making sure they were working. Always working.

 

Once Brendon heard his and Ryan’s name being stumbled out of Mr. Armstrong’s mouth, he knew he was fucked. When he told everyone to meet with their partners, Brendon didn’t move, looking down with wide eyes

He then felt a tap on his shoulder and a person clearing their throat. “So, do you wanna, work on the project, thing.” Brendon turned around and saw Ryan standing behind him, his arms wrapped around himself and looking nervous,

Brendon could only nod as Ryan took the seat next to him, shuffling as far from Brendon as he could in the seat. They both sat silently for a moment before Ryan broke the silence.

”So, how do you wanna do the project?” He asked, still sounding nervous.

”Uh, sure, I guess. If you wanna like, come over, I guess- or not, we can just do stuff in the library. Like working in the project, I mean...” Brendon stuttered out, feeling awkward tension fill the air between them.

”Uh, um, yeah, we can do whatever works for you, I guess.” Ryan said, not looking at him.

”Ok, uh, do you wanna meet at the library after school?” Brendon asked.

”Uh, yeah, sure, I guess.” Ryan answered.

The bell rang, making Ryan stand up abruptly and leave the room without another word. Brendon stayed there, looking at the spot where Ryan once sat, then got up and trudged out of the room.

When he came up to his locker, he saw Gerard and Joe standing at his locker and talking amongst themselves. Brendon opened his locker and they both stared at him until Joe spoke.

”So, have you changed you mind about coming to the Panther tonight?”

Brendon rolled his eyes. “No, I already told you I wasn’t going.”

Gerard and Joe looked at each, when Gerard decided to speak.

”Well, if you don’t come, we’ll force you to come. Kidnap you, I mean.” He said, crossing his arms.

Joe’s eyes widened and he hit Gerard’s shoulder. He glared back at him and mouthed at him to hold on.

”Stop bluffing, you suck at lying, you dick.” Brendon said, shutting his locker and leaning against it, crossing his arms as well and staring at Gerard.

”You wanna bet?” Gerard said back, raising an eyebrow.

Brendon scoffed and walked away. “You guys fucking suck.”

”So, will I be seeing you there then?” Gerard called after to him.

Brendon turned around and flipped them off and continued to walk down the hallway, disappearing into the group of students.

”Real fucking good, Gerard.” Joe spat and walked away.

Gerard shook his head and followed him, knowing that they were going to have to come up with something else.

Or were they?

 

“Ok, so how we looking fam.” Pete asked once Gerard and Joe got there.

Everyone looked at him funny.

”’Fam’?”

”Whatever, Patrick, just did we get them to come? Dallon, Mikey. Status report.” Pete said, pointing to Dallon.

”Well, we asked him, he originally declined, but we bribed him with cheese wiz! So, now we need to buy cheese wiz.” Dallon said.

”Woah, Dallon, the fuck you come from.”

”I’M STANDING RIGHT NEXT YOU GERARD!”

”Ok ok, Gerard, Joe, what happened with Brendon.” Pete asked, looking at them.

”Well, we almost had him, but then- oh, Gerard? Would you like to explain to everyone why Brendon’s probably not going?” Joe asked, looking at Gerard with his arms crossed.

Gerard looked down and kicked his feet. “I mean, not really.” 

Joe kicked his shin, causing him to wince. “Fine, fine. I said I’d kidnap him if he didn’t come.”

”He said he was gonna fucking kidnap him if he didn’t fucking come!”

Everyone started groaning and yelling at Gerard, while Mikey started snickering.

Pete banged on Andy’s leg like a gavel, shouting, “Order in the court!”, which made Andy push him away, causing Pete to fall over.

”Ok, everyone shut up!” Pete yelled from the floor. “We need to work this out. We can’t be a fam, if we’re missing two members of it! Now, how do we get Brendon here.”

”I mean, if you think about it, kidnapping him would work?” Frank suggested.

”Shut the fuck up Frank, you don’t get to vote!” Mikey yelled.

”What? Why?”

”Cause you fucking suck!”

”I’ll suck your fucking dick until-!”

”Ok, ok, calm down!” We need actual ideas. We’ll like, use that as a backup, ok?” Pete said, now standing up.

”Wait, how is saying you’ll suck his dick a bad thing?” Gerard asked.

”Well, if you had let me finish, you would have heard me say ‘I’ll suck your dick until it falls off’.” 

“Ah, that makes sense.”

”Ok, can we stop talking about Frank’s dick sucking, and talk about stuff that matters?” Patrick asked.

”Yes, thank you! Ok, ideas... NOW!” Pete shouted with lots of enthusiasm.

Everything was silent, which made Pete groan with annoyance. “Really, no one had any ideas?”

”I guess, we are just gonna kidnap him.” Ray said, which everyone seemed to agree with.

”Well, then how are we gonna do it?” Patrick asked.

Everyone was silent until Spencer said, “Well, my dad grows a type of sleeping gas in my porch, could we use that.”

Gerard opened his mouth, but Dallon interrupted him, “No, no, Gerard. Let me do it for you. ‘Ah, Spencer! Where the fuck did you come from?! You scared me!”

”That’s just fucking rude, Dallon. And really unnecessary.” Gerard said, sounding annoyed.

”Wait, how do you grow sleeping gas, it’s a gas?” Andy asked, completely ignoring Dallon and Gerard’s bantering.

”I don’t know dude, my dads really weird.” Spencer said, putting his hands up in a surrender-like way.”

”Your dad sounds fucking insane dude.” Mikey said.

”Try living with him.” Spencer said, blowing out harshly.

”Well, there’s step one, but how are we going to get it into him?” Pete said, stroking a nonexistent beard.

”It won’t be that hard, he’s fucking 5”9.” Joe said.

”Well, I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but majority of us are either the same height, or smaller then him, which I don’t how it’s possible, but it is.” Pete said.

”Dallon’s pretty tall, we could have him do it.” Patrick suggested.

”True, he is the tallest.” Pete said, “Ok, Dallon. Wanna knock your friend out?”

Dallon shrugged, “Sure, I guess I can.” 

Pete clapped his hands, “Great, now we have part two, and we can just have whoever Dallon’s driving with take both of them to the Panther! This isn’t gonna be great!”

 

It was five hours later, everyone was in position. Spencer had gotten the sleeping gas from his dad and gave it to Dallon who was now standing next to the door, hiding out of view. Gerard was standing in front of the door, since he was the one of came up with the idea, he was going to be in the main line of fire.

”Ok Dallon, ready?” Gerard asked.

Dallon nodded and dumped the sleeping gas, which for some reason was a liquid, onto a towel. Gerard rang the door bell and waited for Brendon to answer the door.

Then, the door opened, and a Brendon who was wearing nothing but an old shirt and pajama pants was in view. He looked annoyed to be bothered, but even more so that it was Gerard.

”What do you want Gerard?” Brendon asked.

”I just wanted to apologize for what I said earlier at school. It was completely out of line and inappropriate.” Gerard said, trying to look as apologetic as he could.

Brendon looked surprised for a moment, “Oh, um, thanks, it fine, don’t worry about it. Did you figure something out with the camping equipment?” Brendon asked.

”Well, actually, we were passing by to get Dallon, and I figured that I should apologize since we were, uh, passing.” Gerard said and smiled.

”Oh, well, like I said. It’s fine.” Brendon said again, smiling back at him.

”Wanna hug it out?” Gerard asked, opening his arms.

Brendon laughed. “Sure buddy. But it’s the closet you’ll ever get.” Brendon said hugging Gerard.

Gerard mouthed at Dallon, who sat prepared to jump, to attack now.

Dallon jumped up and put the tower over Brendon’s face, who immediately started struggling. Gerard held Brendon tight until he finally went limp. They quickly checked to make sure he was still breathing until they carried him back to Spencer’s car, which was waiting on road outside Brendon’s house. 

When they finally got Brendon sat in the back seat, Dallon got in the passenger seat while Gerard went back to get the camping supplies. 

“So, how’d it go? Smoothly?” Spencer asked.

They both looked behind them at the passed out Brendon.

”Very smoothly.” Dallon answered, and he turned no back to face the front.

As soon as Gerard got back, they sped off to the Panther.

 

It had been about an hour since they sent Spencer, Dallon and Gerard off to get Brendon. And it was the best hour they had ever had.

They played truth or dare, which was better without the weird things Gerard had done which no one wanted to know about. They played never have I ever, which was also better without Gerard’s uncomfortable stories.

Actually, they really only were happy about Gerard’s absence.

Ryan, like he had said, had turned up, and had been very excited about the cheese wiz, which was bought by Mikey, though hesitantly.

They were in the middle of playing spoons, cards provided by Ray, when the door banged open and they saw Spencer holding the door open as Dallon and Gerard carried in a still unconscious Brendon. 

Everone was silent as Dallon and Gerard brought Brendon over to one of the couches and dropped him on to it, only for him to fall off and make a loud thud, which immediately had them scrambling to pick him up.

What no one noticed, though, was how Ryan’s face became drained of color at the sight of Brendon. Images of last night flooding his head again.

After finally making sure Brendon wasn’t going to fall again, Gerard lifted his hands up and said, “The party... has arrived.”

Everyone cheered and wolf whistled as they came over to the group on the floor.

After about half an hour of Brendon still being unconscious, they had begun to worry.

”Are you sure he’s ok?” Patrick asked, looking over at Brendon, who was currently drooling.

”No, we checked his pulse. He’s alive.” Gerard answered, not looking up from his cards. “Anyone got any sevens?”

”Just because he had a pulse doesn’t mean he’s ok? Spencer doesn’t even know what type of gas it was that you gave him.” Patrick argued.

”It was actually a liquid.” Dallon said. “Oh, I have a seven.”

”Well, that’s just great, it’s a liquid.” Patrick muttered.

After ten minutes, they heard Brendon groan.

”He guys, let’s go scare him.” Pete said, walking over to him, smirking. Joe and Frank followed him and they all stood above him. After another minute, Brendon finally awoke, and when he opened his eyes, he screamed, and abruptly sat up, knocking his head against Pete’s.

”Ow! Son of a bitch!” He said, rubbing his forehead.

Brendon rubbed his eyes, and looked around, then realized where he was.

”Are you fucking kidding me?! I fucking told you I didn’t want to fucking come! Where the fuck is Gerard?!” Brendon yelled, scanning around for Gerard.

”Uh oh.” Gerard whimpered.

Brendon growled. “Get over here you fucking _bitch_!” Brendon yelled getting up and chasing Gerard around the shed, everyone moving out of the way.

Brendon eventually tired, leaning against the couch to catch his breath. Gerard stood behind Frank, yelling at him, “Fucker, this is why you need to work out more!”

”You don’t work out at all Gerard.” Frank said, turning his head to look at him.

”Shut up, he doesn’t know that.” He whsipered.

Brendon looked around again, but stopped when he saw Ryan. They looked at each other, until Ryan looked away.

”I knew they fucked.” Gerard whispered into Frank’s ear, making sure only he heard it. Frank nodded, agreeing with him.

”What the fuck guys? I’m supposed to be at home, playing video games and watching crappy Netflix movies. Why did you bring me here?” Brendon asked when he finally caught his breath.

”Well, you seemed upset, so we wanted you to come and have fun.” Pete said, “But you weren’t coming voluntarily, so... yeah.”

”God, what do my parents think. They’re probably worried sick.” Brendon said, rubbing his hands over his face. 

“I told them you were coming here. When I went to grab the camping equipment.” Gerard said, creeping out from behind Frank.

”Well, I’m already here, might as well stay.” Brendon said, throwing his hands up and collapsing onto the couch. “What time is it?” 

“About 11. I can get the equipment from the car if you want.” Dallon asked.

”No, no. It’s fine. What were you doing?” Brendon asked.

”Go Fish...”Joe said.

”Well, count me in.”

 

For some reason, they ended up playing Go Fish for another’s two hours, Andy winning. Every. Single. Time.

”What the fuck Andrew! How do you keep winning?” 

Andy shrugged.

”No seriously, Andy. What the fuck are you doing to win?” 

Andy shrugged again.

”Stop fucking holding out on us Andy, what are you doing?”

Andy, you guessed it, shrugged. 

Gerard yawned. “I can’t fucking do this anymore. I’m getting the camping shit from the car. Who’s helping?” 

Gerard got up, followed by Ray, and they walked out to get the equipment.

”I think everyone’ll fit in here. If we have two people sleeping on the couches, maybe someone on a chair, we’ll be fine.” Pete said, figuring out where everyone will go.

When Gerard and Ray got back everyone started claiming sleeping arrangements. Mikey claimed he needed a couch because he has “a really bad back that can’t handle the floor”, and while Gerard called bullshit, everyone else said whatever and gave it to him. They then played a big game of rock paper scissor shoots to find out who would get the other couch, which Spencer ended up winning. Since Patrick got second, they decided to give him the chair, if they needed to.

While putting out sleeping equipment, Pete pulled Gerard aside.

”We need to make sure that Brendon and Ryan sleep next to each other.”

“Agreed, dont worry. I’ll work it out.” Gerard said, and he walked away.

After everything was organized, Gerard realized that Brendon and Ryan weren’t next to each other, which had to change. Thankfully, Brendon’s area was next to the couch where Mikey was sleeping, and since Gerard was in the middle of Brendon and Ryan, Gerard came up with a great idea.

While a very nicely planned bathroom break by Brendon happened, Gerard switched Brenond’s bag with his own, and told Mikey what to tell Brendon is he asked, which he did.

”Yo Mikey! Why’d you switch my bag?” Brendon asked.

”I’m gonna pretend to ‘accidentally’ fall on top of Gerard in the middle of the night, and hopefully scare the crap out of him.” Mikey whispered to him.

”Ah, gotcha. Secrets save with me.” Brendon said, winking at him before walking away.

Soon, everyone was ready to sleep, and Brendon realized his mistake.

”Hey Gerard, do you mind if we switch?” He asked him.

”No, dude, I’m trying to sleep here. Go to bed.” Gerard said, slamming his head into a lumpy pillow, which made a weird noise.

Brendon cursed, but didn’t say anything else. He looked over at Ryan, how appeared, to already be sleeping. He sighed and just layed down, trying not to make any noise as to not wake him up.

When he situated, he was turned to face Ryan. Flashbacks of the night before came to his mind, as he remembered the moment he kissed him, and the horrible feeling he felt when he realized Ryan didn’t feel the same.

Then, Ryan turned around, his eyes still closed. Brendon sighed, looking at him. He was beautiful when he slept, Brendon thought.

Suddenly, Ryan’s eyes opened, and Brendon quickly shut his eyes, hoping Ryan didn’t see him staring.

”Brendon?” He heard Ryan whisper.

Without opening his eyes, he whispered back, “Yeah.”

”Can we talk?”

Brendon opened his eyes and saw Ryan staring into his eyes. “About?”

”You know what happened.”

”There’s nothing to talk about.” 

Ryan scoffed. “Don’t try that. You had to be knocked out to even be here.”

”Don't flatter yourself. I didn’t not wanna come because of you. I just didn’t fell like.”

”Really, even though you’re then one who came up with the the idea, and how you’ve also not talked at all today.”

Brenon rolled his eyes. “What are you doing, stalking me now?” 

Ryan scoffed again. “I’m trying to fix this, Brendon. But your not making an effort.”

Brendon looked away and at the weirdly colored pillow. “There’s nothing to fix.”

”There obviously is, since you’ve been ignoring me all day. Can you look at me please?”

Brendond looked back at Ryan. Ryan looked like he could cry, which Brendon didn’t understand.

”Well, maybe you shouldn’t have run away, if you wanted to talk about it.”

Ryan looked down for a moment, before looking back into Brendon’s eyes. “You’re right. I shouldn’t have run. It was immature and I’m sorry. But I’m trying now to fix this, so please help.”

”I don’t think you can fix it.” Brendon said his voice cracking, feeling like he was about to cry.

”But what if I can?”

Before Brendon could answer back, Ryan was kissing him.

Brendon was taken back, but kissed back. He placed his hand at the back of Ryan’s head, keeping him in place.

Ryan tangled his hands in Brendon’s hair when he felt his tongue lick at his lips, asking him to open up, which he happily did. After he licked around in his mouth, his and Ryan’s tongue battled for dominance, which Brendon won.

Eventually, Brendon pulled away, and he leaned his forehead against Ryan’s as he caught his breath.

”Why did you run away.” Brendon asked.

”Because I’m an idiot.” Ryan said, and he went and kissed Brendon again, which Brendon was perfectly happy with.

When he pulled away again, Brendon said, “They fucking planned this, didn’t they?”

”Of course they did.”

”Let’s not tell them, and make them think they failed.”

“You're so mean.” Ryan smiled.

”I know.”

 

It would be two hours later, when everyone would be awoken to the sound of screams.

”What the fuck was that?!” Pete yelled, quickly grabbing for the flashlight he had next to him.

He shined it around the room until he found a huge lump, that was moving around with a blanket on top and making weird sounds. He got up and creeped over to it.

”Careful Pete.” Patrick said, inching away from the lump.

When Pete reached the moving lump, he quickly tore away the blanket and started hitting whatever it’s was with his flashlight.

Thats when he realized that it was Mikey and Gerard, who was fighting to push Mikey off of him.

”Ow, Ow! Stop fucking hitting me!” Mikey yelled, scrambling up and off of Gerard, who looked completely traumatized.

”What the fuck, Mikey!?” Pete yelled.

”Yeah Mikey, what the fuck!” Gerard joined, sitting up.

”Well, I told you I was gonna fall on you in the middle of the night.” Mikey said with a smile.

Gerard tackled him to the ground as Pete continued to attack him with the flashlight. Five minutes later, everyone had fallen back asleep. 

With everything that happened, no one even realized Brendon and Ryan cuddling each other in their sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry I made this. I haven’t read through it until I finished and... it’s so stupid. I am so sorry you read this. Please forgive me.


End file.
